Angel In Disguise
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: -Bill Kaulitz One Shot- It all started with a visit to Baskin Robins; ended in a parking lot. Who knew eating ice cream and being friendly could be so devastating? -Bitte Read and Review-


**Angel In Disguise**

"Add, I know you're on your break; but can you help me out here?" Serena pleaded, "I'm _really_ busy with a family."

I nodded and hopped off the table in the backroom, where I spend my Baskin Robins break reading and eating my favourite ice cream; Cotton Candy and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. I shoved my homemade bookmark to save my spot in the book and shut it close before walking out to the front and behind the ice cream buckets.

Serena sent me a smile of thanks as she talked to two adults who had three children with them; I turned to find someone who I never thought I'd see in here, _ever_. "Hello, how are you?" I stated, hiding my shock.

"Hi, I'm good and you?"

"Awesome, thanks for asking, is there a certain flavour you are looking for today?" I replied with a smile.

"I don't know, they _all_ look good."

"Indeed, you are so right," I replied, "I myself enjoy eating Cotton Candy and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough; but that's just me, I love sugar."

He laughed and stated, "What kind of ice cream were you eating?"

"I was eating Cotton Candy," I replied with a smile of shock, "How did you know about that?"

"Well, there is a purplish smear of something under your lip," he laughed, "And on your chin."

I laughed and licked the ice cream and wiped the smear that I couldn't reach with my hand; I turned and quickly washed my hands with soap in the sink behind me. I don't want to seem rude.

"I'll get a scoop of Cotton Candy ice cream," he smiled, "If you like it then it must be good."

I laughed, "In a cup or cone?"

"Cone."

"What kind?" I asked, "Waffle, sugar, normal, or chocolate waffle?"

"Normal?"

"Coming right up," I stated as I grabbed a normal cone from the see though case on top of the ledge; the waffle cone is the big cone if you didn't know that.

I walked to my right and grabbed an ice cream scooper and scooped up a fairly good sized amount of my favourite ice cream and placed it professionally in the normal cone. I've been working at Baskin Robins for two and a half years now, and I'm proud.

I turned around and stated, "Is that all for you today?"

"Yes thanks."

"You're welcome, your total is two dollars and seventy-five cents," I stated.

He nodded and handed me a five dollar bill, I grabbed two dollars and one quarter from the till and he stated, "You keep the change."

I nodded smiled and stated, "Thanks so much!" I pocketed the money in my pants.

"Thanks Add, you can go on your break now," Serena stated as she placed the ice cream cake order book under the counter.

"No problem Seren," I smiled as I walked back into the back room.

When I found my ice cream cup with a puddle I groaned; there goes _great_ ice cream to waste. I grabbed the cup and walked back to the front to throw the cup into the garbage.

"Hey, I didn't get your name."

I turned to find _him _sitting alone at a table looking at me over or through the glass; I laughed and stated, "I didn't give it."

"May I have it?"

I put up the counter at the end near the wall and walked through and put the counter back down; it's the doorway. I walked up to his table and stated, "That depends, sir."

"On what?" he asked, "And don't call me sir, _miss_."

I laughed and stated, "On what you would do with my name, and why you want it for?"

"I'd like to know the name of a very interesting girl, with amazing bracelets," he laughed.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down across from him. Usually, I'm not allowed to do this; but I'm on break and this is one of the most amazing men on earth. "I'm Adeline, more known as Add."

"Cool name," he smiled, "I'm Bill, more known as Bill."

I wanted to scream out _I know _; but that would be rude and he'd probably leave, thinking that I'm one of his crazy fan girls. I'm not that crazy about him; I'm just hyper on Cotton Candy. I smiled and nodded.

"Normal name," I grinned.

"Where did you get those bracelets?" Bill asked.

This is so embarrassing; I mean these bracelets aren't even that well made.

"I got them from my room actually," I replied, "On my free time I like to create bracelets, I'm going to start on rings soon."

"Wow," Bill stated in admiration, "You're really good."

"Thanks," I stated feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"You're welcome."

"Adeline! What are you doing?"

Uh-oh. What's my supervisor doing here? I stood up and stated, "I'm on my break so I was talking to a friend, sorry."

"Alright, but get to work in two minutes!"

"Yes sir," I stated politely as he walked to the back.

I turned to Bill and stated, "I'm sorry about calling you a friend and such."

"That's okay, we're friends now, yes?" Bill replied with a smile as he look a lick of his ice cream.

Bill and me, Adeline, friends! That's like a dream come true, I smiled and nodded before going back behind the counter to start my shift. I retied my long black hair and clipped back my bangs with my Kit the Cat, Skelanimal hairclip. I then walked to the sink and washed my hands with water and soap.

A girl walked into the store and walked up to the counter with a thinking look evident on her face. I smiled and stated, "Hello, what flavour can I get for you today?"

"Hi, how are you?" The girl replied, "I'd like a Mocha Blast regular sized, please."

I nodded and stated, "Awesome, thanks for asking and you?"

"I'm alright, except I think I failed my math test today," The girl replied with a sigh.

I smiled to myself as I poured milk into a cup and then into the plastic thing that crushes the ice; ice cream; milk and everything together--hell if I know what it's called. When I went to get the ice I stated, "What grade math?"

"Eleven."

"I did that last year," I stated as I poured the ice into the plastic thing.

I then added the chocolate liquid, vanilla ice cream and placed it on the machine and put the top on in before pushing the button. After two minutes I stopped the machine and poured the mocha blast into a cup and put a lid on the cup; hang on, I just remembered, the machine thingy is called a **blender**.

"Whip cream and cinnamon?" I asked as I placed the plastic thing in the sink.

"Yes thanks."

I opened the small fridge and grabbed the whip cream bottle before shaking it and swirling it on the mocha blast; I then put it away and shook some cinnamon on top. I turned around and handed the girl the drink before punching it in the register, "That'll be four dollars and seventy-five cents."

The girl nodded and handed me a five dollar bill; I gave her, her change and stated, "You'll do fine, don't sweat the math."

The girl smiled at me before stating, "Thanks and have a nice day."

I smiled at her as she walked out of the shop; I turned around and noticed Bill smiling about something to himself. How long is he going to stay here for?

After serving five customers Bill left giving me a wave before he exited the shop; I smiled to myself and began to hum the tune to Wo sind eure Hände.

"Someone's really happy than usual," Serena stated giving me a wink.

I laughed and shrugged before grabbing a clean sponge to wash the tables; if it's one thing about Baskin Robins I love how clean it is. I washed the tables quickly and went behind the counter. I only have thirty minutes until my shift is over.

"Is James going to pick you up again?" Serena asked after a customer left.

"Yes, today is his day off from work," I replied with a smile.

I've been with James for over two years and three months now; we met at Cineplex movie place three years ago. We somehow happened to get paired up to battle against each other on dance dance revolution; he was way better than me. I almost tripped over my feet five thousand times and then I finally did fall on James. After that we became friends and our friendship bloomed to couple status. I don't know what I'd do without him, he saved me from things so many times.

"Add; are you off in Jamie Land?"

I laughed, "Maybe, I can't until he sees the new bracelet that I'm making for him."

"The one with those hearts?"

I nodded, Serena is a friend in and out of work; even though I met her when I started working for Baskin Robins.

By the time my shift was over I served eleven customers; I walked to the back room and opened up my little locker to get my clothes. I walked into the washroom and took off my uniform and pulled on my black skinny jeans then I slipped my feet into my black and red starred vans. Then I slipped on my black fitted t-shirt with a picture of a broken heart with the words: Things Break When You Aren't Watching.

I added eyeliner to my eyes and added a little black eyeshadow on my eyelids; alright, I'll admit, I like making myself pretty for James. I puckered out my lips played with my liprings before laughing at how ridiculous I looked; I pinched my cheeks to make it look like a had a natural blush and stepped of the washroom and put my uniform away in my locker.

"Looking awesome as always Add," Serena stated with an approving smile, she likes the way I don't try too hard with my looks.

"Thanks," I smiled, locking the lock to my locker.

I gave Serena a hug before walking to the front of the store; I smiled to myself when I noticed James sitting on a bench in front of the store. I unlocked the door to the store and stepped out into the cool night air; October nights are usually cool.

"Hey James," I stated happily as I approached him, "Been waiting long?"

"No, come on let's go," James stated as he stood up from the bench.

"Alright, mister," I laughed grabbing a hold of his hand, "So where are we going?"

"For a walk in a park," James replied.

"My gosh, Jamie, your hand is so dead!" I stated giving his hand a shake.

James shrugged and walked in silence; which is weird for him, since he always has things to say. I wonder what is on his mind. After walking for about ten minutes James walked into our most favourite spot to hang out; Runnymede Park. I smiled as he lead us to our bench under a big old tree; once we sat down James shook my hand off from his. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

After a few silent minutes James finally stated, "We need to talk."

I literally felt my blood go cold; in all the books that I read; those four words lead to heartache. Did I do something bad to James? I felt my heartbeat quicken in slight panic.

"What about?" I gulped.

"Are you being paid extra to talk?" James questioned, "At work."

I shook my head, "No, but you know how I love to talk to my customers. It makes them feel good."

"Before you met me you were quieter than a mouse," James stated.

I pouted, "That was below the belt James."

He snorted before stating, "You know what else is below the belt? Finding your girlfriend flirting with, yeah you guessed it, a rockstar."

I blinked several times in shock before stating, "I was not flirting!"

"You're lying through your teeth," James spat, "I saw you playing around with your snakebites in front of him; the both of you kept laughing."

I hadn't even realized that I was playing around with them while talking to Bill.

"You want me to be serious and dull; with no laughter?" I whispered after two minutes.

James sighed before stating, "You were laughing _too_ much; and one time you looked like you wanted to lick him."

I turned to him and gave him a look of disbelief; how would he know if I want to lick anyone? Am I a cat now or something? The real question is; what was James doing at Baskin Robins without showing himself?

"What where you doing at BR anyway?" I asked.

James turned, looking down at me and gave me an intense glare; before stating, "Is it a crime to visit my girlfriend at work now?"

I heard the pain behind the glare; oh my God! I can't believe I said something so rude! I shook my head quickly and stated, "I didn't mean it like that, honestly, I meant why didn't you approach us?" I paused before adding, "It was like you were spying on me or _something_."

James sighed, "I can't take this anymore; after _him_, who knows who else you'll flirt with."

At his words tears welled up in my eyes; I softly stated, "I'm not a slut."

James snorted, "You were acting like one two hours ago."

I shook my head in disbelief whispering, "What are you saying?"

James stood up from the bench and stood in front of me; he put his hand in his pocket and harshly stated, "I'm done with you, you can have _this_ back." He took his hand out of his pocket and threw two pieces of metal at me, and then he left.

This has got to be some sick joke; James never showed any signs of being sick of me, unless he thinks that I usually flirt with people. The tears starts to drop from my eyes when I noticed that the things that he threw at me is the bracelet I made him broken. It used to mean so much to him; I spent five hours a day for two whole weeks working on the bracelet for his birthday.

I clenched the pieces in my hands until I felt a sharp pain; this can't be happening. I love James! What am I going to do without him? He saved me from being confused about myself; saved me from my insane mother who thinks school is everything--and the list can go on. I blinked my eyes, to try to stop the tears from falling; but it only made them fall faster. Thank God it's dark, nobody will see my pitiful self crying; I looked down at my shirt and bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. My shirt is so painfully true; things **do** break when you're not looking.

I brought my legs up on the bench and laid my forehead on my knees every so often I heard footsteps walking past me; the first couple of times I though that it would be James coming to apologize; but after I just gave up hope. I sighed and wrapped my hands around my knees; the chill in the air is getting to me.

"Adeline?"

At the sound of my name I look up to see the one person I don't ever want to see; I jumped off from the bench and stated, "Stay away from me!"

Before Bill could say anything I bolted away from him; which is probably a stupid idea for me, but I just want to get as far away from him as possible. I just hope I don't trip over my feet; I'm what most can call a Klutz. Once I exited the park I ran into the deserted parking lot in between two buildings; it's a scary place to be in the dark, but nothing matters now.

After nearly tripping seventeen times I collapsed to my knees in defeat against the wall of a building; here I am, running away from my problems. I let out a shriek and threw the broken bracelet out of my hand and onto the gravel in front of me. After a minute I saw two shiny dressy shoes come to a stop in front of me; I looked up to see a panting Bill who looked down at me in worry.

"A-Adeline what d-did I do?" Bill asked as he crouched down in front of me.

I shook my head with regret; it wasn't Bill's fault that this happened, why should I bring him into my problems? I wiped at my tear sticky face with the back of my hands. "My b-boyfriend s-saw m-me and you in B-Baskin Robins."

"What is w-wrong with t-that?"

"He thought t-that I was flirting w-with you; b-but I wasn't honestly," I replied.

"He had a problem with you speaking friendly to a customer?" Bill questioned, arching his eyebrow.

I sighed; I better tell him the truth about knowing who he really is. "That's not the only thing; he didn't l-like t-the fact that it w-was with a r-r-rockstar."

After a few minutes of silence Bill mumbled, "You know who I am?"

I nodded, "You're the lead singer in Tokio Hotel."

Bill sighed and sat down cross-legged in front of me; I had my legs pulled up in front of me like a wall. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks once again. "I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you; I t-thought it w-would be nice f-for you t-to be treated n-n-normal."

"Bitte, don't cry," Bill stated softly, "Thank you, it was nice."

I gave him a small smile and started crying harder; it's a good thing I'm used to crying without making much noise. I heard movement and felt hands grasp my chin lightly; bringing my face up.

"Did he scratch you?"

"Huh?" I stated in confusion.

"Your cheek is bleeding," Bill replied lightly touching my left cheek.

Well, now I know why my cheek stings so much with my tears; I guess it happened with the edge of the broken bracelet. Nothing hurts more then when he threw the bracelet at me.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"The injury."

I took a deep breath and stated, "It must've happened with the broken bracelet that he threw at me."

"What?" Bill exclaimed, "Why would he throw a broken bracelet at your face?"

"I m-made that bracelet for his birthday; it meant so much to him and me--" I broke off and crashed my head into my knees.

It wasn't fair; why did James overreact like that; and why I am telling Bill everything, when I'll never see him again in my life?

"Adeline, Adeline, please stop crying," Bill whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

Something snapped inside of me and I shook of his hand harshly before standing up and yelling, "Why do YOU care?"

Bill looked up at me helplessly, "I'm not a bad person Add."

I stated harshly, "I don't need pity from you! You'll soon leave and forget about me and my stupid problems; so go away!" I paused and stated softly, "Please, just go."

Bill stood up and gave me a look of regret before stating, "Don't assume things about me, just because I'm famous doesn't mean that I have no heart."

I covered my mouth with my right hand when I realized that I was doing exactly what James did before when he saw me and Bill; I was assuming things! I shook my head and dropped my hand away and mumbled, "I'm sorry!"

Bill shook his head, "It's my fault your broken; but I will tell you one thing, that person who left you is really stupid."

"It's n-not your fault," I whispered, "It would have happened sooner or later." And somewhere inside my heart, I felt it.

"Adeline, my Gott your hand is bleeding!" Bill exclaimed, "What happened?!"

I looked down at my hand and sighed, "I guess I clenched the broken bracelet too hard."

Before Bill could say anything thunder cracked the blank sky and it started to rain really hard; oh how cliché this is. Bill jumped up at the sound and laughed, "That was shocking."

I gave him a small smile and gasped when the lightning made Bill glow for a few seconds; Bill gave me a look and stated, "What's wrong?"

"You're like an angel in disguise," I whispered softly.

Bill took a few steps closer to me leaving almost one foot distance; I know how far away he is standing, because I'm good in math. "I couldn't hear you, speak louder please."

I smiled and stated, "You're my angel in disguise."

Bill's eyes widened and he engulfed me in a hug; which I gladly accepted, he's so warm; even if he is wet. After a minute he let go and took off his wet black hoodie; he put it around my shoulders and stated, "I think the wetness, and cold is getting to your head."

"Oh _thanks_," I stated sarcastically with a smile.

"Let's go somewhere so I won't be able to forget about you," Bill grinned.

A Tom styled image flashed in my mind and I laughed, "No thanks you pervert."

Bill sighed and stated, "That's not what I meant, so _you're_ the pervert."

"Alright, alright." I laughed, "So where are we going?"

"First we're going to an open store to buy some bandages for your face and hand, after that we'll go to some open restaurant and eat dinner; I'm still starving."

"Thanks, and can we get ice cream?" I asked with a smile.

"For you?" Bill stated, "Anything."

I smiled and when Bill took my good hand in his the smile grew even bigger if possible; we started walking out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

-The End-

* * *

I sort of liked how this oneshot came out. :)

Bitte Review.


End file.
